Rapid Fire
by T. S. Idiot
Summary: Percy is on the hunt. He's armed and ready to kill. His prey? His girlfriend. Can Annabeth outsmart her idiot boyfriend before it's too late? Please R&R


**So my other account is still kind of inactive right now and I really wanted to write something... or at least edit something. And this was the result.**

 **This was a story that I originally wrote for English class, but I thought it would be a cool fic so I altered it where it needed to be altered. I know it's kind of short, but there was a word limit for my class, and when I was altering it, there wasn't really anything that I specifically wanted to add and I kind of liked how short and sweet and to the point it was.**

 **If you have any comments or questions, you can leave a review or PM me. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing and am willing and ready to improve where I need to.**

 **And honestly, I've been so bored lately I think I'll take prompts if you guys have any.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy Annabeth kicking Percy's ass like the bamf she is.**

Annabeth's PoV:

I squatted outside the abandoned cottage, already out of breath from my short sprint to cover. As quietly and cautiously as I could, I stood to my full height and slipped through the mahogany door, into what I assume would have been the kitchen. It was a bit difficult to tell with all the cobwebs and the rot that had set into anything and everything over the years. The room was small, and at the other end of the crumbling counter was another wooden door that matched the one at my back.

Almost inaudible, a low crumbling sound came from behind me, like a foot stepping on gravel. I flung myself to the wall next to the door, gun ready. _He's right outside._ Slowly and cautiously, I slid across the wall, away from my opponent. _Maybe he doesn't know I'm here._ But he knew. He always knows. When my shoulder hit the edge of the other wall, I slipped out of the back door just as its twin was kicked down in a shower of splintering wood. I was never very good with loud noises, and immediately emptied my gun in what I would like to believe was his general direction. I discarded the now empty weapon, scolding myself for being so skittish. _I may as well be a little bunny rabbit._ I thought to myself, turning away from the house. "Dammit," I muttered. Out of ammo, out of options. Guess it's time to do what I do best; _buy time to make a plan._

Behind the old cottage lay a forest like a blanket of green across the old and dying earth. I bolted towards the trees without looking behind me, which I found out very quickly, was incredibly stupid. I now understood the reason why parents always tell their kids to look both ways before crossing the road; because if your homicidal boyfriend is chasing you with an assault rifle, you're going to die. We were, however, so far off grid that I doubt even his map could help him now. I almost giggled at the thought of Percy checking his map in some vain attempt to figure out where I might hide.

I could hear leaves and branches snapping and crunching behind me as Percy sprinted in my direction. _I guess he's given up on stealth._ I thought, trying not to role my eyes. God, he could be so cocky sometimes. I guess I could use his unearned confidence to my advantage. Taking a sharp and sudden left, I hid behind the trunk of a thick redwood. I pulled out the only weapon I had left; a small bronze knife. I locked and loaded, wincing at the sharp clicks of the semi-automatic, and got ready to make the winning shot.

I knew he was behind me, but I didn't know how close until his gun went off. My vision blurred red. I fell to the ground, trying to ignore the vibration in my hands. Percy walked toward me with his annoyingly smug smirk. I knew my boyfriend. He would want to make this as long and torturous as possible. He cleared his throat, getting ready to give his short but probably practiced villain speech. _My God, he's a drama queen._

"It's nice to see you put in your place. That is, below me." Percy lifted his foot, as though to place it on my chest in triumph. It's such a shame it was muddy, and Percy's balance was just pitiful. His boots slipped from under him, his back hitting the ground before his legs did. He lay there, stunned and paralyzed like a deer staring into headlights.

I smiled down at the pathetic look on his face. "It's nice to see you put in your place. That is, below me." Ok, maybe I can be a bit dramatic too sometimes. Or maybe I've just been spending too much time with Leo. I lifted my knife, my smile widening. "Your passport's been revoked." Alright, maybe I could be a tad more dramatic than Percy. So sue me. Without hesitation, I plunged the sharp dapper into his chest. The metal crashed against skin and bone and finally hit its mark, leaving him motionless. I couldn't help but laugh. "Game over. Guess wisdom trumps strength once again."

"Oh come on. We both know that was dumb luck," he said, dropping his controller on the table.

"What can I say," I smiled cockily, shutting off the TV. "Some of us have it, and some of us don't."

 **Since it was in Annabeth's PoV, I kind of tried to make the narrative a bit more descriptive and smart sounding. Did it work or was it just horrible?**

 **Please remember to review. Tell me what I did right and wrong (I'm not afraid of flames. If you thought it sucked tell me.)**

 **I love hearing what you have to say about my writing.**

 **-A**


End file.
